darktower19fandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Guidelines
Although enforcing these Guidelines is the duty of Admin Sai Richards, I would like users here to abide by them and be knowledged in what they are. This will help to avoid any discrepancies and conflict between Stan and users. All Pages Formatting All Pages should have their page name in the first line and bolded, unless it is a chapter page. The first line should also describe in summary, what the page is about. Ex. Page: The Nineteenth Cycle The Dark Tower XIX: 'The Nineteenth Cycle '''is a fan-generated story about Roland Dechain's final fate, and hopefully final cycle of travelling for The Dark Tower. A paragraph of summary elements on the page should follow. Furthermore, sub-headers will be used for additional/extended explanations. Ex. Plot Summaries General Rules for Pages *Abusive, Harrassing language will not be used. The Dark Tower, being a more mature work, can have some curses/swears, such as "fuck, shit, bitch, ass", etc. However, referring to a person or group in a derogatory way is usually unacceptable, ie. "kill those fucking gays". '''Abusive behaviour/posting will get your page removed and you will be blocked at the admin's discretion.' *Pages should relate to the Dark Tower. A post about Dragon Ball Z does not have any relation to The Dark Tower (unless it is a media reference). *Pages should be formatted, gramatically correct, and spell-checked. Short forms like "ur, brb, etc." do not compromise a story. Creating a Story If you are thinking of creating a story, give a quick summary of what you have so far to Stan Richards. Stories must be approved. I will not be picky about what stories can go here, as long as it is Dark Tower related. However, try not to veer to far from the Dark Tower Series. Formatting 'Story Flow' A Story flow will have this page set-up: Story >> Chapters >> Characters/Locations Here is an example. (Story: The Nineteenth Cycle) The Dark Tower XIX: The Nineteenth Cycle >> Jake and The Man in Black >> Rail Station Armory So, from the mainpage (which would have the category "The Stories") of your story, there should be a table of contents leading to all your Chapters and Subchapters. These would be categorized by "Your Story Name/Chapter". 'Characters and Locations' From your chapter, any new characters/locations not originally from Stephen King's/Robin Furth's Dark Tower works mentioned should be linked regularly and given his/her/it's own page. They would be categorized by "Your Story Name Character" or "Your Story Name Location". Ex. Jake meets a man called Hal in the Chapter. Link Hal to the "Hal" page. On the Hal page, for categories put, "The Nineteenth Cycle Character". **If a character name is already taken, create a new one. If you are intent on using it, put your story name in brackets. Ex. A story called Throcken Dance has a Hal. Your "Hal" (if he has no lastname) would be "Hal (Throcken Dance)" Any old characters should be linked to the Dark Tower Wiki's page. Ex. Roland ran to Jake. The link was typed in as such: http://darktower.wikia.com/Roland_Deschain Roland (with square brackets [ ] around the link). MORE Guidelines to come as the Wiki is established.